Panem hoy, panem mañana y panem para siempre
by nikolas150899
Summary: Esta historia de tres amigos en un gran aprieto en Panem matar o morir y protegerse el uno con el otro en Los juegos del Hambre
1. Cap 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

><p>Estaba muy soleado en la mañana yo estaba durmiendo placidamente en mi casa cuando de repente un estruendo me llamo la atencion, era la alarma para la cosecha para los juegos del hambre, y se preguntaran ¿Que es eso? pues bueno es unos juegos que es matar o morir ya que solo ahi un ganador en todo esto ¿Por que? hace unos 5 años cuando yo era muy joven se inicio una rebelion contra el capitolio ya que eran muy injustos con nosotros los de distritos (la capital de panem por asi decirlo es el capitolio). Perdimos contra el capitolio, y para poder preservar la "paz" hacen estos juegos ¿Para que? no lo se.<p>

Nuestro mundo se inundo o eso es lo que dicen, no ahi para donde ir solo panem y distritos los cuales se especializan en una sola cosa, en el distrito que estamos es en el distrito 12 carbon, a los 18 años si no te escoguen para esos juegos de mie**a trabajas en una mina de carbon toda tu vida, los distritos eran 13 hasta que la rebelion hizo que destruyeran el 13 (el cual fue facil ya que eran armas nucleares), bueno en panem los distritos 1 al 4 son ricos o bueno eso creo ya que son importantes pero nosotros los demas distritos nos toca sacrificarnos para poder comer y vivir, pero el mas pobre en panem es el 12.

Estaba yo en las afueras de la ciudad con mis amigos practicando nuestros pasatiempos, Alex un excelente amigo es casi como mi hermano, bueno con la espada ya que practico con su padre un tiempo en el bosque, esgrima con una es audaz ¿pero con dos? salvese quien pueda si te metes con el, Dexter el mas gracioso un poco intrepido y torpe pero cuando se propone algo lo cumple, bueno combate cuerpo a cuerpo en cualquiera de esos aspectos ya que el de muy pequeño hiban a matar a su padre le toco en esos tiempos demasiado dificil ya que le toco protegerse de los abusadores en la escuela.

Por un lado yo Melman se de musica me encanta en realidad se de todo acerca de ella lo unico que necesito es un par de discos dejenme un momento y les hago lo que quieran con ella, mis habilidades... la punteria, soy muy bueno con cosas de punteria puedo darle a una lata de comida ah muchos kilometros de distancia.

Nos fuimos a nuestras "casas" si se puede llamara asi a una posilga, al llegar a mi hogar mis padres con lagrmias en los ojos me tenian preparado el traje para la cosecha, estaba seguro de que no iria pero todo puede pasar, te escoguen por intermedio de una urna con los nombres de todos los hombres de panem, eran mas de 100 asi que no me preocupe, es un hombre y una mujer los cuales van a pelear hasta la muerte en la arena, toda esa masacre se muestra por television nacional.

cuando me estaba vistiendo para irme cuando de repente el presidente sale de su despacho y dice:

_-Debido a sircustancias especiales y gracias a el dolor de la rebelion este año el capitolio ha decidido llamar a 4 personas de cada distrito para los juegos de este año, no importa si son mujeres u hombres los cuales se eligan_

Cuando se apaga la television me quedo en shock no podia respirar, mi madre me despierta de un bofeton y me obliga a vestirme.

En el camino me encuentro con mis amigos, Alex se ve muy bien vestido, y Dexter usa ropa vieja de su hermano y una corbata de mi padre que le preste para este dia tan " especial ".

Al llegar a ese horrendo lugar el palacio de justicia, para tener registros de tu entrada a la cocecha te pinchan el dedo y te registran la sangre (es un poco exagerado desde mi punto de vista), al llegar el momento de elegir ahi una clase de cosas que deben ocurrir la presentacion de nuestro representante, un mensaje del capitolio, y la eleccion nuestro entrenador este año se llama Jack, un ganadro de los juegos del hambre de hace 3 años (creo que es el unico que ahi), y la persona encargada de escoger es una mujer directamente del capitolio se llama Susan, es una de las personas mas normales que eh visto venir desde el capitolio.

cuando toda esa estupidez del video y las palabras de nuestro alcalde terminan llega el momento de elegir, este año la urna no esta dividida es una enorme y gigange urna de cristal con muchos papeles en ella.

Cuando Susan se inclina para echar un vistazo y recojer ese papel todo el mundo aguanta la respiracion, se acerca al microfono y dice con una voz gentil y temblorosa

-_Melman Grants_

* * *

><p><strong>Gente esta es mi fan fiction de ljdh asi que si les gusta riview comenten los demas caps seran largos<strong>

**Gracias**


	2. capit 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

><p>Alguna vez senti ese mismo terror el terror de saber o sentir que vas a morir pero en mi cabeza todo el tiempo rodeaba el pensamiento de<p>

-"¿porque yo?"

si esa misma pregunta que se hicieron los demas alrededor (mis familiares), yo sabia que los juegos no eran para mi no soy nadie solo un simple joven del distrito 12 creen que es facil vivir en medio de casi nada comiendo y pues no soy fuerte solo soy fuerte cuando tengo un algo con que disparar asi sea una resortera.

-Ven aqui caramelo- me dice Susan

esas palabras me retumban en los oidos, no quiero subir, no quiero ir a los juegos, ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!Me ataco a llorar mientras subo a la plataforma y Susan con un gesto frio me recibe y grita:

-Nuestro primer tributo

mis padres a lo lejos se abrazan de la desesperacion por la que me voy a morir, si a morir no ganare eso seria un milagro de por si gano oh al menos llego a los tributos finales.

Creo que no tengo otra opcion tengo que ir a los juegos y tratar de al menos morir con honor, quiero llegar a uno de los tibutos finales, me seco las lagrimas y rapidamente pongo un rostro de fuerza y hago esa promesa.

_POV ALEX:_

-Segundo tributo- dice Susan

Al ver a Melman ahi arriba en esa plataforma del jo***o demonio siento un calor atras de mi ojo y se me sale una lagrima, no habia llorado desde hace mucho tiempo, solo llore cuando a mis padres los agentes de la paz por poco los meten a la carcel por "robo", lo que enverdad paso fue que un hombre muy necesitado salio corriendo de la panaderia corriendo con un pan en la mano y se estrello con mi padre, mi padre recojio el pan y el hombre salio corriendo, ese dia comimos muy bien gracias a ese pan cuando de repente agentes de la paz se los llevaron, ja me rio de ellos por los malditos al final encontraron al p**o que se robo el pan, los soltaron y me prometi ser el fuerte despues de eso y velar por mi familia.

cuando susan se acerca a la urna gigante de cristal y agarra un papel y dice con un tono suave pero alto:

-_Dexter Langarian_

_Fin Alex POV_

_Pov Dexter_

-¿¡Yo!?

No puedo ser yo ahi tantos nombres en esa maldita urna que ah pasado no lo entiendo, no siento mis piernas siento que me voy a desmayar ah vomitar, pero no puedo permanecer aqui parado tal vez no se los agentes de la paz me disparan pero ya no me importa estoy muerto despues de todo.

Estoy aturdido no escucho nada siento que estoy solo solo me muevo a la plataforma muy despacioo, pero me muevo se wue tengo que ir y si estoy llendo.

Cuando llego Melman me da un abrazo (lo cual no me gusta mucho) pero lo acepto asi que le digo algo al oido y el asiente.

_Pov Melman_

Esto no puede ser Dexter, el amigo mas audaz y fuerte de los 3 y va a competir no se si asustarme o alegrarme un poco ya que me dijo algo en el oido que talvez sea un respiro.

Solo faltan 2 pense.

Cuando Susan dice que ya es tiempo del tercero y cuarto tributo decide hacer un acto nuevo va a agarrar esta vez dos papeles a la vez y no importa como salgan esos seran los elegidos esta vez.

_Pov Alex_

Al llegar a los dos ultimos tributos pienso, mis amigos mis hermanos moriran sin piedad en esa mie*a de arena, entonces Jack interrumpe para el tomar un papel y Susan el otro, cuando escucho hablar por primera vez a Jack me dieron escalofrios es un hombre con una voz muy grave solo al escucharlo hablar pienso este tipo es rudo pero eso en este momento no me importa, cuando Jack abre el papel el papel dice

_-Alex Luton_

_Pov Dexter_

No esto no puede estar pasando no Alex no nosotros 3 en los juegos eso no lo puedo entender es una¿coinsidencia? o solo es mala suerte pero no esto no vamos a morir estoy cien porciento seguro, me preocupa el cuarto tributo quien sera, pero mientra pienso Alex viene con determinacion a la plataforma y no le interesa nada ya que nosotros unidos morimos unidos pero le susurro al oido lo mismo que a Melman.

Y Susan dice con el papel en las manos :

-_Melody cord_

_Pov Melman_

¿Melody? Quien era Melody, no importa solo sabiamos que los tres siempre ibamos a estar unidos y DExter nos hizo acordar

SIEMPRE ESTAR UNIDOS

* * *

><p><strong>Gente este es el segundo capitulo de mi fan fiction si les gusta dejen comentarios y compratanlo a sus amigos fans de los juegos del hambre Gracias<strong>


	3. Cap 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

><p>Nos dirijimos a la puerta gigantesca de metal la cual tenia ese simbolo grotesco del capitolio, ese simbolo el cual al verlo me hace enfurecer por ponernos a nosotros los tres en esta situacion, una pregunta que tenia en la cabeza era "¿Por que nosotros"?, los tres juntos no era coincidencia esto tenia que ser una obra del capitolio o algo, pero lo averiguare despues.<p>

al llegar al centro del edificio de justicia nos separan, en un cuarto estan mis padres llorando a lagrimas de sangre, piensan que voy a morir en estos juegos de la muerte (lo que yo tambien creo),

-Melman prometeme que volveras a casa- dice mi madre

-lo siento madre no te lo puedo garantizar-dije yo en lagrimas

-¡trata imbecil solo trata!-me dice mi padre gritandome como si yo tuviera la culpa de todo esto

salen de la habitacion sin decir mas pero mi padre se vuelva a mi y me dice

-dile a jack que ese favor que me debe se lo pedire en los trenes-dice mi padre

-¿favor? que favor-dijo yo

se van del todo y pienso.

_Por favor no se vayan, no quiero morir._

_Pov Alex_

cuando estoy en ese cuarto del de****o siento que voy a vomitar, las unicas pesonas en la habitacion es mi padre y mi hermana, mi padre dice que mi madre estaba tan impresionada que casi no podia ni caminar, solo se marcho a casa, pero mi padre y mi hermana me dieron una pequeña cosa envuelta en papel periodico, era un brasalete de oro, eran dos espadas de fuego, estaba muy impresionado pero ¿como lo habran conseguido?, despues de eso se esfumaron de la habitacion y no los volvi a ver, lo unico que dejaron fue una nota

_Tranquilo Alex tienes amigos en la arena y Jack me debe un favor, mantente con vida y no te separes de Dexter y Melman ustedes hacen un gran equipo juntos._

_con amor los Luton_

pense, no llores

_fin Pov Alex _

_Pov Dexter_

al llegar a un cuarto el cual solo estaba mi hermano, me dio un pequeño paquete, estaba pesado envuelto en papel periodico, habian dos brasaletes, uno eran pueños entrelasados con rocas bien detalladas en oro, no proteste solo dije gracias pero habia un segundo brasalete, eran flechaz con rayos en los lados los cuales sobresalian y hacian un aro hermoso y brillante.

¿este sera el de Melman?-pienso ya que el es muy bueno en la punteria

mi hermano me dice que todo tendra sentido apenas lleguemos al capitolio y que Jack le debe un favor a mi padre, mandale ese mensaje de parte de nuestro padre.

mi hermano se va sin una lagrima en la cara.

"no bajes la guardia tipo rudo"- me dice en voz baja

_Fin Pov Dexter_

_Pov Melody_

¿¡YO?!-dije gritando en el cuarto con mi tia la cual me cuida desde que mis padres murieron.

entre lagrimas mi tia y yo hablamos durante 15 minutos de las estrategias para "evitar" la muerte, pero en un momento ella saca algo de su mochila, es un pequeño libro de sabelotodo, me lo hace resolver, pero lo resuelvo en menos de 2 minutos.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunta mi tia

-solo lo resolvi como me lo ordenaste-le dije con tono de verguenza

-¡NO! esot no puede ser-dice ella y sale corriendo fuera de cuarto llorando como loca

se lleva el libro de sabelotodo y me quedo sola

pero un guardia de la paz llega al cuarto y dice

Hora de irse tributo

* * *

><p><strong>Gente aqui el tercer capitulo de la fan fiction que estoy construyendo, Gracias por leer ojala les guste y sigan queriendo mas capitulos por que llego con un monton!<strong>


	4. Cap 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

><p><em>Hora de irse <em>esa frase me retumbaba em los oidos como una pelota al lanzarla a la pared, pero nada de esto tiene sentido, ¿favor a Jack?, que favor no entiendo nada solo se que tengo que ir a la arena, batallar, defender a mis amigos y pelear.

Ja, pelear creo que es lo mas minimo ya que una persona puede morir de muchas maneras, infeccion, deshidratacion y muchas otras cosas mas pero eso si sobrevivir ah toda costa no importa que pase la promesa que hcimos los tres, **_estar_**** unidos.**

cuando llego a los trenes veo a Alex, Dexter, y Melody

veo a Alex y Dexter con brasaletes en sus muñecas estan geniales.

-ojala tuviera uno- dije yo en voz baja

Dexter entonces me alcanza mi brasalete, es muy "yo" tiene flechaz con rayos en los lados los cuales sobresalian y hacian un aro hermoso y brillante.

-que es esto-dije yo sorprendido

-no lo se...pero creo que lo averiguaremos pronto- dijo ALex

-me dijeron que Jack les debia un favor a mis padres-dije yo

nos despedimos enfrente de las camaras sin ninguna lagrima o sin emocion en si, pero los tres pensamos lo mismo pusimos nuestras manos una cerca de la otra en contacto y una palabra se podia casi leer "doc".

-¿doc?-dijo dexter

-solo esperemos a que llegeue Jack el nos explicara todo lo que esta susediendo-dijo Alex con seguridad

al entrar al tren parecia un castillo, comida por todos lados mesas finas, todo lo que una casa del capitolio nunca le debe faltar.

Cuando vimos esos manjares, sin pensarlo los 4 nos comiamos todo a nuestro paso mas Dexter, habia un trozo de carne en cilindro dentro de un pan, lo agarre y me lo comi de un bocado cuando entra susan al vagon...

-Melman se llama Hot Dog-dice susan con tono dulce

-o enserio no tenia idea esta delicioso-dije yo riendome con la boca llena de comida

-ew Melman traga antes de hablar-dice Melody

una persona con modales en el 12 no se ve mucho es como un Hot Dog o como sea, pero sin decir mas los otros 3 (Dexter, Alex, y Melody), se empiezan a comer todos los Hot Dogs que hay no protesto y sigo al otro lado del banquete, cuando entra jack con algo en la mano.

-bueno gente reunanse hay algo importante que tengo que decirles-dice Jack con una voz poderosa y dominante

-el motivo el cual ustedes 4 estan en este punto de su vida no es coincidencia, veran...Cuando sus padres estaba en la escuela todos se conocian eramos un gran grupo de amigos, yo era uno de los mejores amigos del padre de Melman, un dia el ultimo dia de escuela ya habian seleccionado a los tributos para celebrar decidimos escaparnos unas cuantas horas mas halla de las barreras electricas del distrito, pero fue una mala idea, se nos pasaron las horas y cuando decidimos volver era muy tarde ya estaban electrificadas los cabled de la reja, ah cierta hora esta electrificada y a otras horas no, pero ese dia se convirtieron en 3 dias no tuvimos que comer refugio nada la unica manera de sobrevivir fue escondernos, cuando volvimos al distrito los agentes de la paz nos estaban buscando, y como teniamos la mayoria de edad para no ir a los juegos y los tributos ya estaban seleccionados el alcalde de este mismo distrito dijo "sus hijos iran a los juegos cuando cumplan 17 años, por que con las reglas de panem no se juega y no se rompen", nos hizo firmar, casi con sangre para que ese decreto se cumpliera, entonces decidimos hacer que cada uno de ustedes tuvieran una habilidad especial, los entrenamos hasta cierto punto el cual ustedes pudieran dominar, Alex: espadachin, Dexter: combate, Melman: francotirador, Melody: estratega. Se me olvidaba Melody toma tu brasalete.

El brasalete de Melody eran signos cripticos antiguos en oro muy detallado y estaba bien diseñado.

-entonces como nos escojieron-dice Melody

-todos los papeles de la urna tenian su nombre...

* * *

><p><strong>Chicos cuarto capitulo, si les gusto comparatnlo y a favoritos gracias me ayudaria mucho!<strong>


End file.
